Antiblaze
Antiblaze is a 3D Umbrella Fighting Game created by Toroko and published for The V² and TimeStrike Falcon. It was created for the Infinite Content program. The game's roster is said to be a mix between Toroko's original characters and the typical mix-bag of Umbrella franchises. Gameplay Antiblaze is a 3D fighting game. Unlike most fighting games, the terrain is varied and differs across stages, featuring different platforms, elevations, and other stage elements. However, the stages never feature hazards, instead the game focusing on the skill of the combatants. The controls are simplified compared to other fighting games of the genre and feature standard attacks as well as special attacks, in addition to a dodge/block/parry button and jump button. Characters can have jump holds similar to Super Smash Bros. Discord. Crouching in this game is executed by pushing down the control stick. Players select three characters to have form a team and duke it out from there. The victor is whoever is the last one standing. Each match starts with the announcer shouting "YOUR CHAINS MUST BE BROKEN TO ESCAPE!". Antiblaze adds two major quirks to it's battle system: Style Ranking Each character gets their own style ranking ala Devil May Cry. These are executed through "stylish" combos, which require the player to mix up their moves while comboing to continue increasing the style ranking. The ranking grade determines the kind of rewards a player gets for a short period of time, acting as a buff or debuff for their attacks. Stale moves will rapidly decrease the gauge while fresh moves increase the ranking. Style grades are lost as soon as the player stops attacking for a second and a half. They will then have to start building back up from the top. Each style grade requires a certain amount of hits for a combo string. Taunting prior to attacking will skip the player to the C-Grade Style Grade and taunting while fighting will increase the style gauge by 4 "hits". Getting hit, at all, will decrease the style gauge by a whole letter grade, or straight up revert you back to C if you have a S rank. Each hit adds 10 frames of deterioration to the Style Grade. To release a Style Grade and gain it's healing effect, the player needs to hit the bottom triggers of the controller at the same time. This will cancel it early. This is also how to break out of combos at the expense of Antiblaze. Antiblaze System The Antiblaze system is how health works in this game. Each character is lit by an energy known as the Antiblaze. It is both a meter and a health system in this game, and using it successfully will reignite the Antiblaze while using it poorly will dim the Antiblaze. When a character's Antiblaze is completely gone, they lose the battle. Gaining style buffs will reignite the Antiblaze faster. Antiblaze is shown through a percentage of how much is left. Damage can drain the meter as well as losing a style grade can sometimes reduce how much is left. Pulling off successful combos or doing some moves can restore it. Every character begins with 100% Antiblaze at the start of the round. When it reaches zero, that character loses the round. Antiblaze is drained through the following ways: *Using energy from Antiblaze to break out of a combo and counterattack. (Bottom triggers) *Using energy from Antiblaze to do charged dashes or charged blocks. (Bottom triggers + ) *Using energy from Antiblaze to perform a powerful super move. (Varies per character) Modes Versus Versus Mode is the standard match-making mode, where you decide the stage and rules and then your characters for your team line up. You can also set up how much time you want the match to be, whether it be as low as 30 seconds or as high as 999 seconds. Additionally, matches can be set to be infinite time. Arcade Arcade Mode is a single player mode where the player runs through a couple of different matches against different opponents, following a single character's story. Each character has a different story route where they face six different opponents, three of them being always the same and accompanied by dialogue and a cutscene. Here is information on each storyline. |- | colspan=2 style="color:#FFFFFF"|'Epilogue' Dante arrives back in front of the hellgate, with Nero and Nico wondering where exactly he went. Dante tells them about the Antiblaze dimension, although Nero and Nico doubt his story. Dante looks to Nero and tells him that he'll have to show him if they get another chance to go back. |} Online Online Mode is where you can go up against opponents, with you being able to play for fun or for a rank. The more opponents you defeat, the higher your rank becomes, with losses negatively effecting your rank. A number appears to show how many fights you need to win to get to the next rank. Characters Starter Set Unlockable Set Stages Antisparks Antisparks are characters that have their essence distilled into the Antiblaze dimension, destroyed by the malicious forces that reside in Antiblaze. They give the playable characters perks when used and can be used in Arcade Mode and optionally used in Versus Mode. There are two kinds of Antisparks: Primary and Secondary. Primary Antisparks increase a fighter's power in one of three areas: Power, Defense, and Speed. They can also host up to three secondary Antisparks. The amount of Antisparks that can be held by a Primary Antispark is indicated by their Star Ranking- each Star representing one Antispark they can hold. Primary Secondary Cooking Pot The Cooking Pot is a feature that allows you to fuse two Antisparks into one that's more powerful. The Cooking Pot also allows you to fuse two identical Antisparks into one with a higher star ranking or doubled power, allowing you to use your favorite Antisparks even if they start out as lesser ranked Antisparks. Some Antisparks are part of a chain fusion, which requires you to have all ingredients prior to fusing. The Cooking Pot is located on the Antisparks menu and is hosted by Jhuidah, the island fairy from Neopets' Mystery Island. Like the Cooking Pot in Neopets, it was able to fuse items together to create new ones that took qualities from the former two items. Jhuidah can also be seen in the background of the stage Antiglade on occasion. She is one of the few characters so far that have appeared in the dimension of Antiblaze without being part of the playable roster, joined by Noisia Lynmuller. Additionally, by fusing all recipes for the Antisparks, the player obtains the Judiah Antispark, a rare Antispark. Below is a list of recipes for fused Antisparks. Glossary Status Effects * Bleed - Bleed is a status infliction that deals consistent damage per second for a period of time. It deals 3.2% damage per second, and the duration of this differs on the weight of the fighter, with heavier opponents able to stop Bleed faster while lightweight opponents suffer from Bleed longer. * Buried - Buried is a status infliction which characters enter when they are hit by various attacks, trapping them in the ground. They cannot move, although they can get themselves out by mashing the button. They cannot be launched when they are in this grounded state. The amount of time a character remains buried is dependent on that character's Antiblaze percentage; the higher the number, the longer they will be stuck to the ground. * Sore - Sore is a status infliction in which the victims become more susceptible to the effects of flinching and hitstun, as well as taking 1.1x more damage from attacks. The effect lasts for 5-8 seconds, depending on whether the victim is a lightweight or heavyweight, with lightweights recovering faster while heavyweights recover slower. * Orange Scented - Orange scent has victims inflicted with orange particles that rise off them. This effect has no actual effects on the fighter's stats, but causes interesting interactions with some stage elements. For example, contact with water will cause piranhas to come up and bite you, launching you for 11% damage. This effect does not stack with any other effect except for Eggplant and Tempura. If any other status is placed on the fighter, the Orange Scent will be cancelled. Orange Scent is also one of the longest lasting conditions in the game, able to stay on a fighter for 30 seconds. This effect is more of an easter egg than anything else. * Burn - The burn effect varies from attack to attack, but generally sets the opponent ablaze and deals damage over a period of time, usually measured in frames. It also is able to thaw frozen characters as well activate bombs quicker. Burning opponents also take twice as much knockback. * Frozen - Frozen is a status infliction which characters enter when they are hit by a freezing attack and have a low amount of Antiblaze. When characters are frozen, their in-game appearance is being trapped in a block of ice. In this state, characters are unable to do anything. Characters thaw out naturally over time, although button mashing helps to break out faster. They can be instantly thawed out by fire attacks. When frozen, opponents drop from the sky. Frozen opponents also take half as much knockback as they normally would. * Wet - Wet is a status infliction which characters enter when they are hit by a incredibly powerful water attack. While wet, movement speed is decreased and knockback is lessened by 1.5x. Wet character also become more susceptible to being Frozen by ice attacks regardless of their percentage number. Wet characters also slip every 50 steps. The time in which a character is wet depends on their Antiblaze. Characters with low amounts of Antiblaze are wet for longer, while characters with higher Antiblaze numbers dry faster. * Rusty - This status effect is shown by giving the character a rusted metal texture. The Rusty status effect causes the victim to randomly freeze up while attacking, allowing for more punishable frames. Additionally, knockback is lessened when Rusty. The effect lasts longer with heavy weights than light weights, being 9 seconds for heavy weights and 4.5 seconds for light weights. * Huge - When a fighter is huge, they gain boosted attacking power but their hurtboxes become bigger and make them a bigger target. Their knockback from launching attacks also becomes decreased. * Tiny - When a fighter is tiny, they gain boosted attacking power and their hurtboxes become smaller, allowing them to dodge more attacks. However, all attacks now inflict more damage and they take much more knockback from launching attacks. * Microscopic - When a fighter is microscopic, their hitboxes are incredibly hard to hit and their attack power is still boosted, although not any more than Huge or Tiny. They can die in a single hit due to how much damage they take from attacks, and if the impact doesn't kill them, they get launched very far from launching attacks. Trivia *The graphic design for icons and images for this game was inspired by KINGMAKER and SHIFT. *The game was conceived with the idea of creating a unique fighting game, which was inspired by a conversation on the TimeStrike Discord involving the users and , with Athena's comments in particular inspiring the mechanics of the game. *The game's formatting mostly comes from Super Bunea 64, but also features elements from Super Smash Bros. Discord, particularly in how characters are set up. Like that game, the characters are crafted via templates and then added to the page. These templates hold ids that can be then used to redirect the view to each of the characters lengthy as hell movelists. A icon on the right of the screen is then used to redirect viewers back to the characters section if they wish. *The Tree Fort description references the Adventure Time episodes Evicted! (Marceline living in the Tree Fort before Finn and Jake), My Two Favorite People (Shark and Science Cat), and Little Brother (the rats preventing the tree from growing further). This would all be timeline accurate as far as the show's facts are known, as Jake is still a criminal and Finn is at home with Jake's parents. *The Cooking Pot recipe for Big Yoshi is a reference to the Baby Yoshi you can feed in Super Mario RPG to make them fat via Yoshi Cookies. Additionally, the recipes for Blue, Red, and Yellow Yoshi are references to Super Mario Maker Phi, one of Toroko's prior works. Category:Antiblaze Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Toroko Category:Infinite Content Category:V2 Games Category:TimeStrike Falcon Category:Fighting Games Category:3D Fighting Games